Roy Arcadia
"You look surprised. I guess you're not the only one with claws. Though mine are a tad sharper." - Roy to Wolfie Roy is a dragon slayer, and a general in the Legion Of The Dead. Appearence Roy has a strong build, short blonde hair and brown eyes. He currently has a dragon arm in place of the one that he lost in a duel with Wolfie. Biography Early Life When Roy was young, he would always be in awe about the war stories of his grandfather, James the Dragon Slayer. Though, he would always miss the point of the stories, and viewed all dragons as evil despite the fact that his grandfather only fought chromatic dragons. When he turned 8 years old, his grandparents introduced him to Wolfie, their new adopted son. Roy strongly disliked him, mainly because he wasn't even human. They would constantly get into fights, and Wolfie would scratch and bite him, which he found unfair. The two would always train Roys grandfather, but it was hard to see who was better, even though Roy was much older. Time went on, and eventually Wolfie moved away. Roy would still keep training with his grandfather, still maintaining his mindset that all dragons were evil. This thought only changed when he learned that Wolfie had helped a silver dragon, and began to develop a strong hatred of metallic dragons. He was baffled that his grandparents never mentioned it, since his grandfather slayed dragons for a living, but he still harbored a strong hatred for dragons, and for Wolfie. Dead War Not long after his grandfather died, they held a memorial for him at the family estate. Knowing that his cousin would be likely to attend, he hired muscle to help deal with his problem one way or another. Not long after the ceremony began, Wolfie arrived with a number of people. He couldn't help himself but make a scene. The two engaged in harsh words, and then they parted ways until the beginning of the will reading. The estate butler, Laurence, read the will. There were many items being dolled out. The estate and most of his fortune went to his wife, his fireproof cloak went to his brother, and the rest of his fortune went to Laurence along with his freedom. The time came for his grandfathers most prized possession, a Great Sword made from a white dragons fang. Assuming the heirloom would be kept strictly in the family, Roy was shocked when Laurence called out Wolfies name. Infuriated, he challenged Wolfie to a duel to the death for the blade. When the two got ready for the fight, he had one of his archers stationed to attack Wolfie during the fight. Unfortunately when his archer fired, the archer was almost immediately killed by a crossbow bolt, and another one badly damaged his own foot. After severing Roys arm, Wolfie told him to leave and never come back. As he limped off the mansion grounds, he could hear someone closing in on him. Assuming this would be the end for him, a figure appeared to him in the shadows promising him sanctuary. Desperate, he accepted, and the man pulled him into the shadows as they sank into them. They appeared in a series of tunnels, as the man introduced himself as Dante. Not long after, a group of similarly dressed men arrived and helped carry Roy. Dante offered Roy not only sanctuary, but a way to become stronger and exact revenge on those who have wronged him. Eager at the chance to beat Wolfie, he accepted without hesitation. On the way through the tunnels, Dante explained that he was a deathknight, and had the resources to replace his severed arm. Roy suggested instead replacing it with a dragon claw instead. Though it would be more difficult, Dante agreed with this idea. They arrived at an underground temple, where Roy was brought in to heal. After healing him and replacing his arm, Dante also gifted Roy with a Great Axe made from a special ore that was poisonous to dragon kind. After receiving this, Roy requested that he be made into a deathknight as well. Dante refused, however, claiming that he would only when the time was right. But instead of turning him into a deathknight, he had his men train him to learn combat with his off hand. Roy was angry that Dante wouldn't make him a deathknight, and would constantly hound him over and over again, but Dante never wavered. While his training was nearing completion, Dante had him test out his skills on a brass dragon. Surprisingly, the axes power proved to be overwhelming, as Roy was able to kill the dragon in one hit. Dante then let him set out to fight more dragons, but all the time he could tell that Dante was keeping a close eye on him. After slaying his 10th metallic dragon, Dante sent word for him to return to the temple. He explained that if Roy was to continue fighting dragons in this manor, that he would only draw attention to himself. Roy brushed off the conversation as if it were nothing, and continued to kill more dragons. After a while, he took note of a silver dragon flying high above him as he killed another dragon. He took the liberty to clear out a den of drakes in a cave nearby and wait on the other side of it, assuming the silver dragon was the one who was friends with Wolfie. After waiting some time, he saw Wolfie appear from the cave along with his monkey companion. After exchanging unsavory words, he quickly knocked Wolfies companion out so that the two could fight one on one. During the fight, Roy revealed his dragon claw to Wolfie, which shocked him. Though the fight was quite close, he was able to knock Wolfie out as well. As he went to take the finishing blow, he was just barely stopped by Dante. He appealed to Roy that it would be better to leave Wolfie to die while his friend lay unconscious next to him. Roy reluctantly agreed with Dante, and the two took their leave. When they returned to the temple, Dante expressed that he felt the fight between the two of them was too close for comfort, and that he should train more. This was both to build up skill, but also to keep him from painting a target on his back. Over the next few months, Dante oversaw Roys training personally. Roy felt that this meant that Dante was getting ready to make him a deathknight. Dante left for a few days, but Roy kept up his training. When Dante returned, he was accompanied by an undead balor demon, whom he introduced as Maloron. After this, he stated that they were finally ready to make their move. Dante raised the temple from underground, and began readying his forces for the upcoming assault.... Equipment Roy possesses a Great Axe made of material poisonous to dragons. Powers Roy is a highly skilled fighter and dragon slayer. He also possesses a dragons claw in place of his right arm.